


Maybe Baby

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [27]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time their baby came along, Jessica Kassmeyer could be on her way to the big league.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Baby

“We haven’t really discussed baby names.”

“No, we haven’t.” Jessie didn't look up from her laptop. She was on a roll.

“Is that something we’re going to do?” Sam asked. He was sitting in his favorite chair and Bug was too. There wasn’t a lot of room. He might have to get a new favorite chair in the future.

“Do you have some ideas?”

“Yes and no.”

“Yes and no?” she looked at him. “What are you thinking?”

“I'm not thinking of anything in particular. I know it’s soon but I also know its something people discuss when they're pregnant. I remember Hotch and Haley with that gigantic baby book…it was something they did all the time.”

“We don’t have to be like everyone else.”

“I know that. Would you like me to shut up now so you can write?”

“I like the sound of your voice too much to ever ask you to do that, Sam. I've been thinking about it too. It is early but I started thinking about it as soon as I found out I was pregnant. I think you're right; it’s something prospective parents do.”

“Are we going to get one of those obnoxiously big baby books?” Sam asked.

“I’d prefer if we didn't. I think when it comes to us then we’ll just know.”

“You're being cryptic…you already have the perfect names picked out don’t you.”

“Sam Kassmeyer, you're not allowed to ruin the surprise.”

“Gimme just a little hint baby. Bug, get up.”

The dog made an annoyed noise from deep in his diaphragm but obeyed his master. Sam got up as well, making his way over to the couch. He sat down next to his wife. Jessie smiled at him and kept typing.

“There are no hints. I don’t have a name picked out yet. We don’t even know what the sex of the baby is. I'm just four months and we haven’t even shared it with many people yet. I'm sure when we do they're gonna want to weigh in with names.”

“We’re not going to listen to them.” Sam waved away the notion. When his wife laughed it made him smile.

“We don’t even know the sex yet.” Jessie reasoned.

“We can probably find out soon. Do you want to find out?”

“Not particularly.”

“What? Do you mean that?”

“Yeah.”

“But if we don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl then how do we narrow down the field?” Sam asked.

“What happened to ten fingers and ten toes?”

“Huh?”

“You said all that mattered to you was ten fingers and ten toes. Are you changing your mind?”

“I just want to be ready, baby. If we know then we can plan the nursery and get the right clothes and everything will be just right.”

Jessie liked the idea of flying by the seat of her pants. She told Sam so. She didn't want everything to be just right; that wasn’t realistic. She wanted to wait and be surprised in the delivery room. 

Sure she wanted to have a few names picked out but planning things down to the letter was quite unappealing to her. This was their first baby. It was supposed to be an adventure. Adventures didn't include knowing everything that was coming.

“We can make a deal. You can work on girls’ names and I can think about boys’ names. We won't share them with each other until after the baby comes. Then we’ll pick one together.”

“That sounds like an argument waiting to happen.” Sam said.

“When do we ever argue?” Jessie asked.

“We've had a few.”

“Sam, if I start an argument in the delivery room with you, or vice-versa, we can call each other on being ridiculous.”

“So I pick a few of my favorite girls’ names and keep them from you?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

“I can do that.”

He probably couldn’t but Sam would surely try. Over the past few weeks all he could think about was the baby. He was going to be a dad…how insane was that? There were mornings he woke up or nights he lay awake and couldn’t even believe that Jessie was his wife. 

Soon she was going to bring his child into the world. Having a family had always been a goal of Sam’s. It was so close now that he could practically taste it. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the next five months without Jessie beating him over the head with something.

“You think so?” she smiled as she once again looked away from her laptop.

“I think so.” he nodded.

“Mmm hmm. Go ahead and give me five names. Get it out of your system so you can keep the rest to yourself.”

“You're not funny.”

“I am funny.” Jessie said. “Give me five names.”

“You want five girls’ names?” he asked.

“Yes. Just shoot off whatever comes to mind.”

“OK. I would pick Laura, Katherine, Emily, Nina, and Maureen; if I was picking from the top of my head that is.”

“Think about it some more sweetheart.” Jessie patted his leg.

“And then share them with you?”

“No. Can you make me a cup of tea please?”

“Sure.” Sam leaned and kissed her cheek. He got up from the couch. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you the mostest, Sam Kassmeyer.”

Smiling, he walked out of the room. Bug followed him into the kitchen. Sam would make some tea for Jessie and then take the dog out for a walk. It was getting late; the temperatures would drop as it got later. There was an Indian summer running through Newberry but that was only when the sun was up. 

He’d probably need a cup of tea of his own after that walk. Sam could definitely think of some better ways to warm up though. Jessie had been tired lately. He wouldn’t bother her tonight if she was tired. Sam really hoped she wasn’t too tired.

“Hey Sam!”

“Yeah, baby?”

“I think a slice of cornbread might go nice with my tea. You know the way I like it.”

“It’s coming right up.”

Jessie smiled as she stopped typing and looked over what she was working on. It was a love story. Jessie didn't usually write love stories. But Erin Strauss promised her if she could produce at least 5000 quality words then she could get her a spot in Romance Monthly’s New Writers issue. 

That would be a big deal in getting Jessie’s name out there. She was ready to get her name out there…she was ready to be a writer. The anthology had sold well and she was working on the last edits of both of her novels. By the time their baby came along, Jessica Kassmeyer could be on her way to the big league.

“I forgot that I wanted to ask you something.” Jessie said when Sam came back into the room. He had her cornbread. Putting her computer on sleep, she put it to the side and held the plate in her lap.

“What's up?”

“Would you be horribly offended if I used my maiden name for my stories?”

“Oh um…no.” he shook his head.

“That didn't sound convincing, Sam.”

“I just never really thought about it I guess. It really doesn't bother me Jessie. You and I both know that you're Mrs. Kassmeyer but you're more than that as well. What you write is another part of you, something separate, and you deserve that. So if you want to have your maiden name attached to it then its fine by me. I shouldn’t even get a say.”

“You're always gonna get a say.” she leaned to kiss him. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” The kettle whistled and Sam went to get up from the couch.

“I’ll get the tea. You walk the dog and maybe a little later on we can meet in the middle.”

“Yeah?” he couldn’t help but grin.

“Mmm hmm.” She kissed him once more as she stood and they started going their separate ways. “I love you.”

“Love you too. I’ll be back soon. C'mon Bug!” he whistled for the dog, who happily followed him into the living room for his nightly walk.

***


End file.
